Third Time's A Charm
by pfeekin
Summary: Everyone's two favorite zombies are back...again. And this time Jakotsu is determined not to mess up another chance to be with Bankotsu.


**Woot! Pfeekin's first upload to I feel special. This was just an idea I came up with when I read about a contest a friend of mine was hosting on her Inu Yasha site ( Hana Yumi. It's really very short and super fluffy . I won't tell you who the two characters involved in this fic are, you'll just have to find out. So… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Inu Yasha (except for a whole shit-load of merchandise that I waste a shit-load of money on, waste in a good way).**

**Also, this is a shounen-ai fic. So if you don't like that sort of thing that do us both a favor and don't waste my time or your's.**

-------------------------------

**Third Time's A Charm**

The sun had long since begun its trek from its place at high noon, almost completely lost beneath the horizon. It was the time of day when shadows elongated themselves into grotesquely long and distorted versions of their normal selves and everything was bathed in an eerie reddish, purple lighting.

Including the rough outline of what looked like a rocky outcropping of a cliff and the gentle silhouettes of two figures.

The first of the two figures, a large sword slung over its back and one leg dangling from the edge of the rocky escarpment chose to speak.

"I heard a rumor when we were passing through that last village…"

The second figure, slightly taller than the first, looked suddenly towards the second, its head rising from the where it had been perched carefully upon its curled knees. Brows raised in an inquisitive gesture, as the second stared at the one who had spoken.

"I thought you didn't believe in gossip."

When the first figure had spoken, its gender was obviously revealed as male, although this second one it seemed impossible to tell and the shadowy outline wasn't helping. Although the shoulders seemed a bit too broad to belong to a female, one of the sides of the pink yukata the figure wore had been hiked up, revealing a pale, effeminate leg.

"And I don't"

The first figure quickly corrected second and continued.

"But I believe this one is true."

"Really? And what does it say?"

The first looked for the first time into the eyes his comrade beside him, not knowing how the news would be taken.

"One of the old women of the village was talking about a certain hanyou –"

"Inu-chan!"

He was cut off by his companion's squeal of absolute delight, and his previous question was answered at once. His news would not be taken on a happy note.

"Settle down and listen will you?"

A small sigh escaped the figures lips as he pressed on with his unhappy announcement.

"Inu-Yasha's gotten married, to that Kagome he was always with, and apparently they had a kid, a daughter. I didn't manage to catch her name."

He saw an instant change in his friend's expression, what had once been a lit up like the face of a child being presented with a long awaited gift was an unreadable mask. Although he had expected to see a writhing furrow of anger.

The second figure stood, walking a short distance away from the edge of the cliff and the first followed him, though he was unsure what to do. He reached out a hand to touch the his friend's shoulder, although before he had had a chance the man had wheeled around to face him again.

To his surprise nothing but an exasperated sigh escaped his painted lips. Followed by a brief lament.

"I should have suspected…"

His face shown a flicker of disappointment, though it changed quickly afterward. Back to the joking smile he had come to know so well.

"We were gone for a bit longer this time ne?"

"I suppose…"

The younger man answered, looking and sounding more than a bit confused.

"Besides, Inu-chan may have been cute, but he has nothing on you Oo-aniki."

'Oo-aniki's' face suddenly turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Ja-Jako.."

But any protest he may have made was cut off as the taller man as he pressed his painted lips against his. Saffron eyes widened in shock, although when their contact was broken he saw that the other man was smiling despite his reaction.

"I was too hesitant in our first life, and too stupid and distracted in our second… But I won't mess up the third."

His friend pulled him close, into a firm embrace. He may have looked thin and frail but he was far from it. He opened his mouth to protest although he was silence by something inside him, although he had no idea where it had come from.

"I don't know why we've been given a third chance, but I promise, won't waste it this time Bankotsu…"

Jakotsu held him for a few more second before releasing his grip. But even then, for some reason Bankotsu couldn't bring himself to break the contact. He had no idea why. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to stay right there, forever. Maybe it was then that he finally realized it. Why he had enjoyed Jakotsu's company over the rest, why he had gotten so jealous every time that he had brought up Inu Yasha, why there had been such a pain inside him when the lone samiosho had brought him the hairpin that day…

"Well…"

His sudden regain of his voice surprised himself and his companion, as was visible in his face. Although, he seemed not to care any more, all that seemed to matter was the man with his arms currently still wrapped around him.

His raising himself onto his toes he gently brushed his lips against those that had just done the same to him. When he pulled his face away, he couldn't help but smile and the look on his most trusted friend's face.

"They say the third time's a charm."

----------------------------------------

**So how'd you like it? Please review and comment. I love comments. No flames though… I'll just use your flames to make some 'nummy ramen noodles for my tummy. Also… Before anyone even asks I have NO idea why these two are alive again, they just are. Deal with it. The little ficcy had to work into the story line for Hana Yumi, so it had to take place after Naraku's death.**


End file.
